


Leader of the Pack

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: Jughead wasn’t thrilled about the idea of having a mate assigned to him, and he imagined whoever she was liked it much less. It was an archaic, unnecessary tradition, and all the bullshit he’d heard about how vital it was to protecting and continuing their kind just sounded like excuses to keep treating women like property. Some men in the pack acted like they really were animals.“You need a suitable queen, Jughead,” his dad told him. “Someday you’ll be the alpha of the Serpent pack. Things like this can’t be left up to chance, or youthful whims.”Written for Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020, square: Werewolf AU
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 17
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	Leader of the Pack

Jughead wasn’t thrilled about the idea of having a mate assigned to him, and he imagined whoever she was liked it much less. It was an archaic, unnecessary tradition, and all the bullshit he’d heard about how vital it was to protecting and continuing their kind just sounded like excuses to keep treating women like property. Some men in the pack acted like they really were animals.

“You need a suitable queen, Jughead,” his dad told him. “Someday you’ll be the alpha of the Serpent pack. Things like this can’t be left up to chance, or youthful whims.”

“Which is why you’re suddenly dropping her in my lap with no notice.”

“Toni Topaz is from a very old bloodline, older than ours. It’s an obvious choice.”

“Whatever. Let’s just get this over with.”

His future bride was presented to him in an awkwardly public ceremony at the center of their campsite. Jughead wondered what he was supposed to do. Examine her? Sniff her? He had no interest in sizing her up like a piece of meat. She was pretty, long curls dyed with pink streaks, a cute heart shaped face with round cheeks and full lips. She gave him a nervous smile.

The two of them were quickly shuffled away to an unused trailer and given some privacy to get to know each other. They sat on opposite couches against each side of the trailer.

“We don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want to,” he said.

She did smell good. She smelled really, really good. Closer together and in an enclosed space, he realized why this had been so sudden. She was in heat. The full moon was tonight, and it was a frightening and unpleasant thing for a female wolf to change during estrus and wake up with no idea who or what might have mounted her in the night.

Toni squirmed in her seat. “Right. Yeah. The same for you, if you don’t want to.”

He thought of how embarrassing this must be for her. She needed to be fucked, they both knew it, and the boy she’d been given to was acting like sex with her was an unpleasant chore he was eager to get out of.

He crossed the trailer and sat next to her on the other couch. “I want to, if you do.” He reached out to tuck a lock of her pink hair behind her ear. Pheromones flooded his senses. He could hear her rushing heartbeat, and the shortness of her breath. She leaned in just a fraction. He closed the gap and kissed her.

Animal instincts or whatever aside, he wanted to make this as pleasant as possible, for both of them. They kissed on the couch for a while, chaste and sweet despite the hunger growing inside him. Toni’s skin was hot and feverish under his touch.

“Are you ready? Do you want to?”

She nodded eagerly. “Yes.”

“Let’s take this to the bed.”

He took off his jacket and shirt and left them on the couch before following Toni to the bedroom. Her tank top was stuck to her skin with sweat. He helped her peel it off and kissed her again. She unbuttoned his jeans, and then her own. Her hand slipped between his undershirt and the flat muscle of his stomach.

“Do you like—” His sentence was cut off by Toni’s lips on his and her tongue in his mouth. He wasn’t sure what he meant to say. Did she like him? She didn’t even know him, and he didn’t know her.

Toni took off his undershirt and explored his lean chest. She looked like she liked what she saw, at least. He unhooked her bra and slipped the loose straps from her shoulders. He definitely liked what he saw.

She took off her shoes, then sat on the bed and shuffled back. She slipped off her jeans and panties and lay there naked and ready for the taking. He felt stupidly nervous, holding the zipper of his jeans and standing there like an idiot.

“Are you okay?” Toni asked.

He reminded himself that this was probably much harder for her. “Yeah, of course. I’m more than okay.”

“Should I stay like this, or do you want me to turn over?”

His throat went dry at the thought of taking her from behind. “Whatever you want.”

She flipped onto her belly and rose up on her hands and knees. “It’s a classic for a reason, right?” she said over her shoulder. Her voice wavered just a little.

He toed off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans. The mattress squeaked when he planted his knees on the bed and kneeled behind her. He slid his palms over her hips, her ass, her thighs. Then he ran two fingers through the folds of her pussy. She was soaked, of course. He pushed his fingers inside her and felt her clench around them. She whimpered. He shouldn’t keep her waiting any longer.

He pushed into her tight slick heat. The sound of relief and pleasure she made when his cock entered her imprinted on his memory. He started to move, and she moaned again, and then again, with his every thrust, until they settled into a rhythm. The squeak of the mattress and the wet slapping sounds of their flesh were unpleasantly loud to his heightened senses. Soon enough though, he was too lost in pleasure to hear anything but Toni’s soft little moans.

“Fuck me harder. I need you. I need more.” Her back arched and she fucked back against him. He reached around her hip and found her clit, rubbing little circles with his fingertips in time with his movements inside her.

“That’s perfect. Don’t stop, Juggie. You feel so good.” she moaned.

Her hips twitched in big, jerking movements. She cried out as she came around him. He came shortly after with a feeling of indescribable bliss, but his cock showed no signs of softening. His thrusts grew shorter and faster.

“You’re stuck,” Toni said. He tried to pull out further and found that he couldn’t. “You’re swelling up, oh.”

Her cry was still of pleasure, not pain. It must be close to moonrise. They had been too lost in each other to notice the light dimming behind the curtains. Awareness faded along with their humanity.

He was still inside her when they came back to themselves. Deep scratches tore through the sheets and into the mattress, and the ripped pillows had been flung across the room. They, or their wolves, rather, must have mated the entire night. He’d never stayed in one place before while he changed, unless he was chained up.

He made tiny short thrusts, the most he could with his cock still stuck inside her. She felt unbelievably tight, and still she clenched around him. He came again, the last in who knows how many times, and at last he felt the swelling in his cock start to recede. The knot was small enough to pull out of her with a bit of effort. Toni screamed with pleasure when the swollen base of his cock stretched her entrance. He fucked her with long, hard strokes, giving her that stretch both ways. Her body shook with another orgasm.

His cock was fully back to normal, and starting to go soft. He slipped out of her and flopped down on his back. She collapsed flat onto her belly, breathing hard.

He wondered what you were supposed to say to a girl after fucking her all night as two different species. He turned to face her, lying nearly nose to nose on the shredded mattress. In the light of day, without those overwhelming pheromones, Toni was still irresistibly beautiful. Long lashes framed her brown doe eyes. She had a stunning smile, with cute little dimples.

“Does the shower here work?” Toni asked.

“I think so,” he said. “Doubt there’s any hot water, though.”

She sighed. “There never is.” Her eyes flicked down his body, and she bit her swollen lower lip. “I could probably use a cold shower.”

She got up and padded off to the tiny trailer bathroom. The sight of his come dripping down her leg was enough to get him hard again. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to get a hold of himself.

The sound of running water filled the trailer. He located his boxers and splashed cold water on his face from the kitchen tap. Toni came back from her shower wrapped in a towel, rubbing at her hair with another. His scent had been scrubbed away and replaced with the mild, clean fragrance of bar soap. Some stupid lizard/wolf/snake brain part of him ached to put it back, to mark her again.

“Do you want to see a movie sometime?” he said awkwardly. “There’s an old drive in not far from here.” Toni was, at least in theory, going to be his wife someday. They should start getting to know each other.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” She dropped the second towel and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. “But first, are you hungry?”

His heart raced at her touch. “Always am.”

“Good, because I’m starving. Want to grab some breakfast at that diner just down the road?”

“Let me get some clean clothes first.”

“Of course. Me, too.” Those adorable dimples formed on her cheeks again as her smile widened. “Cool.”

He went back to his trailer to shower and change. “You two seem to have gotten along just fine,” his dad said, not even looking up from his cup of coffee.

Jughead fought to control the blush rising on his entire face. “Shut up.”


End file.
